The DD Rex
".]] The DD Rex (pronounced "The Double D Rex")Twitter message: @HappyHarryToons: @MoozipanCheese Their ship ... is the vessel used by the Starbarians Killgar and Hogstrong to travel across the universe. The ship has currently had three different designs; however, each iteration shares similarities with at least one other iteration: either as a sleek, metallic vessel which leaves a glowing blue trail behind it as it travels, and has the notable ability of being able to land on planets (meaning it is capable of withstanding atmospheric entry),Image: Starbarians' spaceship Teaser.pngImage: Galeron V Siad's hideout The Starbarians' Die.png or as a monster/dinosaur -shaped vehicle with breasts. While aboard the ship, the two Starbarians are always naked.Twitter: @RameyPhillip They're always ... Appearances Animatic :Main article: Animatic The ship that appears in the animatic (made before the teaser but not released online until after "Episode 1.5") appears similar to its appearance in later episodes: a monster with a gigantic pair of breasts. Killgar is seen having sex with a woman while eating meat from a plate resting on her back, similar to what he does in the later episode "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)". When Killgar and Hogstrong disembark from the spaceship to land on the planet Terrax, it seems to explode behind them. Teaser :Main article: Teaser The original starship is only seen twice in the teaser, and both appearances are very brief. It is first seen traveling towards Mammoria; only its rear can be seen. In the next scene, the Starbarians are seen disembarking from the vessel as the Mammorian citizens greet them. The vessel is more akin to a shuttlecraft due to its small size and its ability to land on planets. However, as the ship the Starbarians use in the next episode can also land on planets, the more likely explanation is that the ship was simply redesigned. Later episodes The ship seen in "The Starbarians' Die" and onwards, named The DD Rex, is shaped like a dinosaur (specifically a Tyrannosaurus rex) with large breasts. It is an embodiment and combination of the Starbarians' simple desires: monsters and boobs. Its name refers to its bra cup size, and is yet another reference to breasts in Starbarians. A large door is situated behind the cockpit, and the room behind it can be changed upon voice-command; in "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)", Killgar closes the door, which initially provided access to his bedroom, and reopens it to the refrigerator. In the non-canonical'Twitter': As sad as it is that I've asked myself that, the ... episode "Episode 3 (April Fools)", The DD Rex becomes trapped inside a "sentient" cosmic cloud that visually degenerates it and everyone inside. Trivia * The name of the ship was confirmed after Harry Partridge tweeted its name to this wiki's admin on 7 August 2012, prior to the second episode's release (previously, this article was named "Starbarians' spaceship"). * On 6 March 2016, Partridge uploaded an animatic of Space Opera, an early cartoon of his which was never finished, but many of its designs carried across to Starbarians. The spaceship that Ace Spacely (who later inspired Killgar) uses is named The Space Bastard, which eventually became The DD Rex when Partridge started Starbarians many years later.Twitter: More hard drive salvage! ... * Partridge showed footage of The DD Rex turning in a faux 3D effect in 2018;Twitter: I thought this'd look cool but it just looks like ... this was later used in part II of "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians". Gallery References Category:Starbarians